Wizards 'N Charas
by JMach1122
Summary: What happens when dumbass Ron backfires on a spell, and sends Harry, Hermoine, Ginney and himself to Tokyo, Japan? Meeting new people, gainning more power, and helping people out are just a few of the things that will happen, in a whole new world.


**~Author's Note~**

**Okay, first, this is my first story, so if it's not good, I'll get better. Secondly, I don't wanna listen to a bunch of you tell me that it's screwed up because someone's personality is a bit different than in real life, or that these text blocks are to damn big! Okay? I hope you get it, and I hope you enjoy.**

** -Jason**

**Intro**

Hogwarts. A beautiful, yet darkening place, of magical arts. All of the students there, are wonderful, though abnoctious, and a bit rude at times. Some students were wonderful at magic spells, always remembered everything they were taught, always on time for class, and were always ready for the unexpected, just like Hermoine Granger. A reluctant girl, with long, bouncy, brown curls. An easy A witch, that could not settle for less than perfect. Almost everything she did, was unsatisfying to her. A dim person, who didn't specificly believe in herself, but a smart cookie, she was.

However, there are "other" types of students. These students don't care about what they do. These are the students that are sneaky enough to know eveything about everything. They come from the house of Slytherin, moking everyone, with their snake tongue's and evil glares of desperation, just like Malfroy. A bloody hell, of a little boy, who cannot pass you, without making you think about what he did that day. _Did he punch someone? Did he murder a teacher? _Is all you could possibly think about him. A boy with straight rows of blonde hair, that pops into your eyes, with disgust. An evil person, who only wants to cause pain and missery, with a dark thoughts, and an even darker soul...That was an akward pause, so let's move on to the actual story!

** Chapter One: When Magic Changes Your World**

Harry starred at the old oak tree, wand grasped at his finger tips. "You can do it Harry!" Hermoine cheered. Ron and Ginny did the same, as Harry's eyes turned stone, and he shot a spell at the oak, "Expelliomus!" He called out, as a blast of blue flashing flew into the tree, sending it into a fiery mess. Hermoine grabbed some water and through it on the tree. "Your turn Ron," Harry boasted, throwing Ron a Unicorn Hair Wand. He reached for it gladly, and took Harry's same position. He squeezed his eyes closed, and pointed his wand directly at the tree. He was shaking graduatly. "Get your butt massager out of your damn arms," Ginney shouted, "And stop shaking!" Hermoine scowled at her, "That's not very nice, Ginney!" She said, shooting an angry glance down at her. "Your the one to talk!" Ginney smirked, "What with punching Malfroy, and all that!" Ron turned his head toward his little sister, "That was different, Malfoy's a-" "Don't say it Ron!" Hermoine stopped him, "Just, nevermind!" Ron looked confused, but turned back at the tree. He set up his arm, yet again. "Just consintrate," Harry whispered. "I can't consintrate with you talking!" Ron yelled back. Everyone shut their mouth's immeadiatly to let him practice the spell. Ron's eyes turned to stone, just as Harry's, and he screamed, "EXPELLIOMUS!" Ginney and Hermoine gasped and the power of the spell, as did Harry. The tree morphed, instead of bearing flames. It changed into a whirlpool-like hole. It was swirling with colors of purple and black, just whipping around the tree. The hole started to bring in a suctioning wind, that grasped them all in it's alienated current. Ginney, Harry, Hermoine and Ron all jumped into Hagrid's pumpkin patch, grabbing hold of the many vines, which were soon ripped out of the ground, giving the witch's and wizard's nothing to hold onto. They were sucked in, last words being, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT RON!" which turned into a small echo, as the whirlpool closed, as if nothing had every been there.

Inside the whirlpool, it was nothing but darkness. You could here nothing, but the cackling of the devil, and the screams of his living prey. All of us, were screaming, and falling into nothingness. Suddenly, the whirlpool that they were falling in, stopped spinning. The kids stopped falling, and the whole turned a dark red. A floor came up under them. The redness faded into a blue sky, and the whirlpool turned into a small town. "Where are we?" Ron asked, confused. "You should know!" Ginney shouted up at him, "You sent us here, you twit!" She hit Ron in the back of the head with a schoolbook she'd been carrying. We looked around, at the town, at the people, at the buildings. It was so, different, than what they had ever seen before. Hermoine almost fainted under pressure, "This, this makes no sence!" She cried out, "Not even magic could possibly do this!" Harry tried to calm her down, but he too, was slapped across the face with a school book. As he rubbed his throbbing head, a jogger was passing by. Hermoine stopped him abrubtly. "Excuse me, sir," She asked kindly, "But would you mind telling us where we are?" The man starred at them, as if they were crazy people. The way they looked, talked, even facial expressions, were completely different from the town. "Why, you're in Tokyo, Japan!" He replied cheerily, and started running down the street again. Ginney gasped, "We were transported to TOKYO?" She cried out, a bit to loud. All the people around them starred, with wide eyes, and unfathomable expressions on their faces. They tip-toed away, hoping they'd stop starring sometime soon.

They hid in a dark allyway, not able to be noticed. Ron sighed, "Now what are we supposed to do?" He asked, unhappily still rubbing his thumping head. "Maybe we should find a kid," Hermoine replied, "And they can show us a school, and we can stay here for a bit." "That's probably the best idea we're going to get here," Harry replied, "So, let's at least try to find somewhere to stay." They ran out of the ally, and skipped up the street. Not paying attention, they rammed into a teenage girl. They all fell over on contact. As they looked up at each other, all was quiet. "We're s-s-sorry," Ron said, drooling over the girl, "We weren't p-p-paying attention." Hermoine hit him in the head with a book again, and shook the girls hand, "I'm Hermoine, and these are my friends, Harry, Ron, and Ginny," She said, smiling happily. The girl smiled back, "Oh, hi!" She replied happily, "Nice to meet you. I'm Hinomari Amu-Chan!"

**What did you think? Well, whatever you thought, I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be up soon! PEACE BITCHES!**


End file.
